galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Zawa Corp
The Zawa Coproration, also known as Zawa''' Corp.''' is a company in the world of that supplies all of the city and the continent of Planets with money and resources with there extremly intergalactial busniess. It is primarily a power company, supplying concentrated energy to the world called Prism energy. Along with there side busniess dealing with electricity that because of there efforts is efficient and easily available through the energy as well. Zawa corp also operates in genetic engineering, space exploration, and has a strong military power including the elite group WARRIOR. This military power, combined with their monopoly of Prism energy and there electric supply, gives Zawa Corp a measure of control over the world populace. The Marketing system Zawa Corp was originally a small weapons manufacturer known as the Serizawa Corp Manufacturing Works. Upon discovering how to refine Living pool into Zawa energy and as an electrical energy source, they exploded in power and set up Prism energy Generators all around the Planet. With their ever-increasing finances, they expanded into many areas, including space exploration. As people became dependent on Zawa Corps energy and commodities, President Van Varex the owner of the company, became a global autocrat, Starting a private army, using Prism Energy energy to power the elite WARRIOR class and funding an undercover corps called the OPERATIVES, Zawa Corp ruled with an iron fist and always has. Xeno Energy The Xenoverse is a river of spiritual energy coursing through the Planet it's considered to be its "blood." It's also considered to be a swell of souls, a river of the dead's memories. The Living pool is the sum of all living things on the Planet. each new life (of plants, animals, and human beings) is "blessed" with spiritual energy from the Living pool prior to birth. Upon the organism's death, its spiritual energy returns to the Verse, taking back with it the memories of its lifetime, and allowing the Living pool as a whole to grow and the cycle to continue. The Xenoverse is extracted and processed by the Zawa Corporation, creating Geo energy from the raw power of the Xeno. Along with electricity, but its more so famous for condensing it into Power Orbs. Geo energy may be considered a real-life equivalent for oil, it is described as being removed from the Planet by geo energy Reactors, used up, and then ceasing to be, but its mutagenic properties, its energy being produced in reactors, and its controversial nature suggest it is symbolic for nuclear power. Although it's been said that If Zawa Corp continues with The Geo Energy extraction process. It would eventually lead to the Planet's death. Van Varex _thumb_41cd145b-87af-4754-be28-de22b44f927e.jpg Yesterday’s Loyalty is tomorrow's betrayal Little is known of Vlad but knowing he is one of the three leaders of the Vessel, it is rumored that due to the Xeno on Planet Ama that he has lived for many centuries due to his high control in Power. Such a master with it at this point that it's able to restore his youth. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Vlad's goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation. He fears none as a worthy foe, and has even fewer allies because of it. He uses Zawa Corp and the Vessel to achieve his goals to perfection. Zawa Corp related topic's *Special Task 'WARRIOR' *Special Task 'OPRATIVE' Category:Directory Category:Information